geek
by Edward1919
Summary: This story is about Bella being a geek that get's beaten up all the time. Edward move's to forks. he wants to find the perfect girl for himself, will he find her? Edward changes her style. guy's suddenly show an interest in her. Bella has no experience in romance or kissing. will Edward change that? I hope you like this story! I wanted to try something new! M just in case. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

Hi, I'm Edward Masen, I have just moved from Jacksonville. My dad got a promotion to be chief of police in Forks. It's a small town and very damp and cold. At Jacksonville I was popular and girls always thought I was handsome.

Sometimes I would go out with them to see if I could have some thing serious with them, but they never were. I'm looking for the one. A beautiful, smart, kind, and polite girl. But it's hard to find girls like that now. There always plastered in make up and sluttish.

I sighed.

I was in my car right now, on my way to Forks high school. I was given directions to find it. Normally I wasn't good with directions, but this town was really small so I found it easily.

When I parked my car and got out, I noticed everyone's eye's on me. Most the girls were gawking at me, and the guy's were just being nosey. I sighed again, this was going to be a long day.

I walked into school and picked up my timetable from Mrs. Cope.

"Hey! I'm Lauren, do you need help finding your first class?" she asked _trying_ to use a sexy voice.

"Um, yeah sure, thanks." I said politely. I guess I could use some help finding my lessons.

"What you got first?" she asked batting her eye lashes. I ignored it and looked at my timetable.

"Spanish." I said simply.

"Wow! We have the same lesson. It's just around this way." She said signalling me to follow her. Which I did.

During the walk to Spanish Lauren kept babbling about something, whilst trying to be seductive. She was getting a bit needy. I mean, she gave me her phone number straight away without me even asking, where's the fun in that.

As soon as she wasn't looking I chucked it into the bin.

I met a nice girl in Spanish, her name was Angela, and she was dating a really nice and friendly guy called Ben.

Right now I am walking down the corridor happily, but then I heard a bang on one of the lockers. I looked over startled by the sound. That's when I saw her, there was the most beautiful girl ever. She had her hair all to one side, it looked wet.

However to my displease she had been grabbed by the neck and held against the locker by a guy called Mike Newton. I didn't even know this girl, but I immediately felt the need to protect her. Seeing her slammed against the locker made me angry.

I grabbed Mike's arm that had her against the locker and yanked it off of her.

"What you doing Masen?" Mike asked curiously, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. His 2 friends behind him looked curious as well. Are they that stupid?

"Leave her alone!" I pretty much growled at them. They looked at me shocked, including the beautiful girl.

"Don't worry Masen, she's a geek. We always do this." Mike told me, trying to be reassuring.

That was all I needed, I punched him square on the nose. I made sure not to break it though, otherwise I will be in _big_ trouble. Especially if it is my first day.

"OW!" he exclaimed, before grabbing his nose with his hands.

"Why did you do that?" The one called Tyler said tapping me on the back.

"Do you do this to her too?" I asked him in reply simply. He nodded confused. Then I punched him in the face as well.

"What you fucking doing Masen!? what have I done to you!?" Tyler asked. I rolled my eye's at him.

"Run." I said simply. They didn't run, but they did walk away with a dumbfounded expression.

I looked over at the beautiful girl. She was looking at the retreating boy's with 'what the fuck just happened' expression.

"Hello, my name is Edward Masen." I said desperate to speak to her, I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She looked at my hand and slowly shook it.

"My name's Bella Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied politely. It shocked me that a beautiful girl like her could be polite. And Her name was music to my ears.

As she let go of my hand I realized the scar on the inside of her arm. It must have been painful.

"Thank you for that. But if you want to keep your reputation up, I suggest you should stay away from me." She said sincerely.

Then she walked off. How extraordinary is this girl! She is so selfless. There is no way I'm letting her go without a fight, who cares about a school reputation any way.

I ran after her.

"I would love some help finding my next class!" when I said this Bella jumped in surprise, I chuckled.

"Um, O-okay." she replied stuttering. I smiled.

"Thanks. I have Trig." I told her showing my time-table. She glanced at it once.

"You have to go down the hall, and then turn right. Then look for the door that says 'room 2'." she explained quickly.

I smiled at her, "Can you walk me there, I get lost very easily." I lied, I just wanted to know her more.

She didn't say any thing, she just nodded. I could tell she wasn't going to say any thing else so I decided to make small talk.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked out of the blue.

"Green." she answered confused. I resisted the urge to bounce up and down at her answer, it was the same colour as my eye's. Bingo! I knew I had green eye's for a reason.

"Mines brown." I blurted, it was the colour of her eye's. She nodded at my answer.

"What music do you like?" I asked hoping it will be something I like as well.

"I like Debussy."

"Me too! I never thought I would find anyone else my age who likes Debussy." I exclaimed excitedly.

She smiled crookedly, and my whole world stopped spinning...

**Hello, I thought I would try something new. so I quickly wrote this. tell me if you think I should continue it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I asked her a few more questions that she replied honestly too. The questions weren't hard. Then we arrived at a door and she stopped. I had lost track of time.

"Here you go." Bella said gesturing to the door.

I smiled, "Thank you. I'll see you around." I winked at her before going through the door. She blushed and walked away. Leaving me smiling smugly all the way through class.

The class was really boring, and it was full of a bunch of wierdo's. They kept interrupting the teacher and thinking they were funny. But they just looked like complete morons.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The bell went signalling we could leave. I got up and packed away my book.

"Hey Eddie bear." A girl I knew as Tanya said trying to be sexy.

What? When did I get that nickname? I wasn't interested in this girl, I already had my eye's on someone else. And this girl is much sexier than this make up plastered bitch.

"Hi Tanya." I said briefly before running out the classroom in my attempt to get free.

However, my attempt failed. "Where you going Eddie?"

I sighed, "To the cafeteria."

"Okay then, I'll eat with you. It can be our lunch date." she suggested. I rolled my eye's. Kill me, kill me now.

"Oh, shoot. I left something in my car. I'm going to go and get it. I'll see you in the hall." I lied. There was nothing in my car. It was my last hope of escape.

"Okay Eddie, I'll be waiting." she whispered in my ear and then gave me a wink, but it just looked like she had something in her eye. Weird bitch.

I walked out into the parking lot, to find something I didn't want to see. On the edge of the parking lot, next to the tree's was Mike and Tyler beating up Bella. I stomped over to them angrily. My hand already in fist's.

I saw Mike kick Bella in the stomach, then my vision went red.

"Mike!" I fumed. When he saw me he looked almost scared.

I punched him as hard as I could in the face, then he fell on the floor. I kicked him in the groin making him whimper.

I then turned to Tyler who had his fist's up ready to punch me. I kicked him in the shin as hard as I possibly could.

"You idiot!" he growled. Then he punched me on the side of my head at full force. It made me stagger a bit. But then I regained my balance had punched him on the nose twice. Then I did a hook punch on him, making him fall to the floor.

I turned to Bella who was on the floor, looking at me with shocked eye's. Her mouth was hanging open slightly.

I ran over to her, "Are you okay?" I asked her desperately.

"I, err, um, yeah, T- Thanks." she stuttered.

"Where did he hurt you." I ordered worriedly.

"I- I'm fine." she said simply then getting up whilst wincing in pain.

Tough – check.

"No your not. I saw him kick you in the stomach _really_ hard, and you got punched in the face, you have a red mark there." I said before walking towards her, she was leaning against a tree for support.

Slowly and hesitantly, I moved my hand at the bottom of her shirt and lifted it slowly above her stomach underneath her chest. I gasped softly, her beautiful stomach had a massive red mark that would turn into a painful bruise soon.

I placed my hand on the red mark softly. The urge to touch her stomach was way too powerful. She winced at the pain.

"You need an ice pack on that." I said letting go of her top.

"I'm fine." she said in a strained voice, "It's not the first time, and I doubt it will be the last."

"I wont let it happen again." I said shaking my head. Bella chuckled humourlessly. I looked at her and kissed the red mark on her face softly.

"Follow me then." I said dragging her behind me.

"Shouldn't we take those guy's to the nurse?" Bella asked.

I thought for a moment, "No." I said simply and carried on dragging her behind me.

It didn't take me long to find the school nurse. I showed her Bella's wounds, and Bella just sat there quietly. The nurse gave her an ice pack for her  
stomach, and checked to see if there was any permanent damage.

"Okay then, your good to go now. Be more careful." The nurse said smiling at her kindly.

"I will, thank you." Bella replied politely.

When Bella got out of her chair I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She was surprised at the gesture but didn't say anything.

"Do they always do that?" I asked, she knew straight away about who I was referring to.

Bella shrugged, "Most of the time."

I frowned, how could anyone hurt such a beautiful angel? Why would they want to?

"We have to get to class in 5 minutes." Bella stated.

I nodded, "Can you show me my class room again?"

"Sure. I owe you that at least." she replied.

I smiled at a thought, "Can I have 3 wishes for saving you?" I asked innocently.

Bella hesitated, "I- I guess."

"Cool, so I get 3 wishes and I can use them whenever I want, and you have to do them. But don't worry, I'm not to mean." I promised smiling. She fake half smiled, worriedly. I chuckled.

"What do you have next?" I asked.

"Biology."

I smiled, "Awesome, you will have no problem walking me to my lesson then

**Hello, thank you for the reviews you have sent me. I love reading them so thanks again. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and I walked to Biology together, and I made sure to keep her hand in mine. When we got in Bella walked to a desk at the back of the room. Meanwhile, I went to the Mr. Banner to ask where I should sit.

Fortunately, he pointed to the empty seat next to Bella. I smiled widely and walked over to my new lab partner.

"Hello again." I said to her happily.

"Hello." she smiled kindly. When I sat down the person I had avoided came over.

"Eddie, where were you at lunch?" Tanya asked pouting like a 5-year-old.

I was about to answer but she asked a new question, "Do you want to come over to mine after school? We could have a lot of fun." she said winking.

"No thanks, I have homework to do." I answered simply. She looked disappointed, but it didn't last for long.

"Okay, some other time then Eddie." She said before walking back to her desk.

I sighed, "great."

Bella chuckled, I looked over at her and smiled.

"What?"

"I think that's the first time I have seen her get turned down." Bella explained.

I smiled, "Well, you might get to see it a lot if she carries on like this."

Before any of us could add to the conversation Mr. Banner started giving us a lecture. But all I could concentrate on was the electric current running between me and Bella.

I couldn't help but think about how amazing Bella is for me, the girl I always dreamed of having, but better. I have been making a list recently on her:

Beautiful – check

Smart – check

non sluttish – check

amazing personality – check

I had only met her today, and I was growing very attached to her. Maybe a crush. I already knew what one of my wishes would be. But it wasn't the right time to use it yet.

I want every one else to know how amazing she is by changing her style, tonight.

When school was finished I waited outside the classroom Bella was in. according to her timetable that I sneakily looked at before we went our separate way's.

I made Bella jump again when I greeted her at the door way, making me laugh.

"Can I come around your house?" I asked straight forward.

She looked confused, "Why?"

"Just so we can hang out, you know. Plus I want to try something." I explained. "_And_ we have that Biology homework that we got today."

Realization took over her face, "oh, okay sure."

I smiled, "Thanks, do you have a car?" I asked.

"Yes." she said walking over to her car. It was a black Mercedes.

"Wow, most people here have rubbish cars." I stated before getting in the passenger's seat. Bella nodded.

"Didn't you come in a car?" she asked putting her seat belt on. Oh crap.

"Oh" then I had an idea, "If you don't mind I have an idea?"

Bella shrugged.

"How about you pick me up for school tomorrow and then I can get to my house after school in _my_ car?" I asked hopeful.

"Um, yeah I guess. Does this count as one of your wishes." Bella asked hopefully.

"No, this is a favour." I chuckled.

Bella sighed but nodded. Then she put her keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you know a lot on the assignment we have to do?" I asked making small talk.

"Yes, I've already studied for it. It will be easy." she replied. I nodded, I always wanted to have a smart girl.

"Where do you live?" I asked as she pulled into the forest. It had a nice road to it but there was tree's all around it.

"It's not far from here." she answered simply.

I nodded, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, I have a sister called Alice but she is on holiday with her fiancé. And I have a brother called Emmett, and he's in college." she answered.

"Cool." I said nodding

"Do you have a brother or sister?" she asked curious.

I sighed, "No, I'm the only one."

Bella nodded and carried on driving as I asked her random question's, that weren't partially important.

After a few minutes Bella stopped the car and pulled into her drive. I got out and stared wide-eyed at the house. It was massive, it must have at least 3 floors.

"You live here?" I asked still looking at the house.

Bella nodded, "My dad is a doctor, and he earns a lot of money. And my mum designs house's. So they make a good team at making house's."

I chuckled, "They sure do."

I walked over to where Bella was standing and grabbed her hand. She looked surprised again at the gesture. But like last time, she didn't say anything. Bella walked up to the front door and opened it. I gasped when she opened the door.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked me smiling.

I nodded, "You have a beautiful house." I commented.

"Thank you."

I walked around dragging Bella behind me as I explored around the house. It took a while to finish looking around the house, because it was so big. Bella told me whose rooms were who's as we walked past them.

"And, this is my room." she said pointing to the door. I smiled at her.

"Can I go in?"

Bella shrugged, "Sure."

I smiled wider and opened the door slowly. Inside was a king sized bed, a CD rack that took up a whole side of her wall, and a leather sofa, and a lovely black grand piano. The walls were painted white and the carpet was a clean white as well.

I gasped, "Wow. You have a nice room. How much music do you need?" I asked in disbelief.

"I really like listening to the piano." she answered simply.

I chuckled, "I can see that. Do you play the piano?"

she smiled and nodded, "Not very well though."

With that I pulled her towards the piano, and sat her down at the seat next to it. Then I took a seat next to her. I didn't believe Bella when she said she wasn't that good at it.

"Play." I ordered excited to hear her piano skills. Bella looked hesitant but then started to play a tune I had never heard of before.

I was right to be excited. It was the most angelic tune I had ever heard. I began to get lost in the music. I made sure to catch every note she played. The gentle sounds of the piano was relaxing. When she was finished I looked at her like she was the most amazing person in the world. Which is probably true.

"That was...amazing. How did you learn to play like that?" I asked watching her.

"I took a few lessons as a kid. Then I just made some random tune's."

"Did you make that song." I asked shocked. Bella nodded. "It's really good." I commented.

"Thanks. I guess."

"Right then," I started, getting up. I pulled Bella over to her closet. Then I opened it and searched it for something nice. I picked some stuff for her to try on. I put the clothes in the arms of a very confused and curious looking Bella.

"Try these on." I ordered. She was about to say something but closed her mouth, and I pushed her gently into the bathroom to change.

When she came back out again she looked stunning in her blouse and skirt. I smiled, "You have to wear that to school tomorrow."

sexy – check.

"Why?" she asked confused.

I winked at her, "You'll see." she blushed and looked down. Adorable. I walked over to her and took her hand in mine and walked us back down stairs.

"Do you want a drink?" Bella asked as we reached the living room.

I nodded, "Sure, thanks."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Just a glass of water will be fine, thanks." I smiled. Bella smiled crookedly and walked into the kitchen.

That smile always left me breathless. She had a huge effect on me, there was no doubting it. And I was going to use my wish today...

**Hello. thank you for the fantastic reviews you have sent me from the previous chapters. they mean a lot to me and I love reading them. hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Bella came back with a drink for me I thanked her and sat down on the sofa, then I patted the spot next to me. She walked over and sat down hesitantly, and a bit further away for my liking. I took a sip of my drink then looked at her.

"So do you want to start the Biology homework now?" Bella asked looking at me.

I smiled softly, "Sure, it would be good to get started now."

We worked on our homework together. She was very good at it and knew all the answers to the questions. She was amazingly smart. She explained answers to me that I didn't understand, and helped me with my other homework that I had.

"Thank you, that went quicker than I thought it was going to go." I said gratefully.

She smiled, "No problem."

I took a quick sip of my drink. "Bella?"

She looked at me, "Yeah?"

"I want one of my wishes now." I stated. Her eye's became worried, and she started to play with her hands nervously.

"Your not going to make me do something really stupid are you?" she asked nervously.

I chuckled, "No. But I'm really going to enjoy it."

She nodded, "Okay."

I shuffled closer to her and then faced her, "My wish is for you to kiss me." I said this in my best sexy voice that I could make.

She looked at me shocked and confused, "W- what?" she stuttered.

"Kiss me." I repeated. But this time I moved us so she was leaning against the sofa arm rest, and I was inches away from her face. I took in a deep breath to inhale as much as her smell as I could.

Then I placed my lips on hers softly. I felt electricity run all over my body, and fireworks explode in the pit of my stomach. She took a few seconds to respond, because she was still in shock. I smiled when she moved her lips with mine. We both moved our lips passionately.

I moaned in the kiss, I was starting to get carried away. I pulled back slightly.

"Touch me, Please?" I asked pleadingly, desperate for her touch.

"W- what, um, I..." she trailed off stuttering. I moved my hand over hers and moved it underneath my pants slowly. Bella let out a small gasp as she realized what I was doing. I put her hand over my privates, and held her hand tightly against it. I let out a deep, pleasurable moan.

It felt like heaven to have her hand where it was. I made sure to keep her hand there, then I removed my hand from over hers. I put both of my hands through her hair and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back with the same amount of passion. I trailed my tongue along hers. Then I pulled back inches from her lips, I didn't want to pull away any further than that.

"You have no idea how good that feels." I told her tapping through my trousers where her hand was. Bella just nodded hesitantly, not sure of what to add to that.

"D- Do you want to watch a film?" Bella asked stuttering.

I looked at her confused, "Do you not like kissing me?" I asked hurt.

"N- no, I mean... Well -. I – I was just wondering." she explained uncomfortable.

I nodded understandingly, then I crushed my lips against hers again. Her beautiful soft lips reacted quicker this time, making me smile in the kiss. I leaned into her hand more, which made me moan again.

Our lips kept moving at the same calm pace. But then it started to get more heated. I moved my head so we could deepen the kiss. I couldn't describe how great it was to kiss Bella. Especially when her hand was where it was.

I could do it forever. But to my complete displeasure Bella removed her hand from underneath my pants.

I pulled back from the kiss and pouted at her. "What?" I asked.

"My parents will be here soon." She explained simply.

"oh." I nodded and got off of her reluctantly, but I'm sure I wouldn't make a good first impression on her parents if they found me doing this to their daughter.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the text message:

_Edward,_

_where are you? Dinners ready. _

_Be back soon._

_Mum._

I sighed as I read it. "I have to go now. Can you wear that outfit to school please?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure." Bella replied confused as She got up off of the sofa.

I smiled, "Thanks."

Bella politely walked me to her front door and opened it for me. _So_ polite! It made her extra cute. you don't get many girls now a days that are this polite.

I turned to face her before I took a step outside the door. Then I pulled her softly from the top of her shirt and kissed her passionately for a few seconds.

I wanted her to have this kiss on her mind all day, or what's left of it.

"Are you still going to give me a lift home?" I asked her before kissing her cheek. She had a surprised expression on her face, and she just nodded as if she couldn't speak if she wanted too.

I smiled and grabbed her hand and walked us to her car...

**Hello everyone! Thank you ****_so_**** much for your fabulous reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was in Cornwall, but I'm back and ready to publish more chapters. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella drove me to my house in less than 20 minutes after I gave her directions to it. She didn't park on my drive because my Dad's car was there. She pulled up against the pavement next to it. When she did I turned to look at her.

"Thank you for driving me back to my house." I thanked her.

She smiled crookedly, I gasped. Making Bella look at me confused, but she shrugged it off.

"Your welcome." she replied politely.

"Are you still up for picking me up in the morning?" I asked hopeful. I really wanted to see her again as soon as possible.

"Of course." she replied nodding.

"Thank you." I said sincerely before gripping her head in between my two hands and crushing my lips against hers. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

I moved my lips lovingly and passionately, I felt as if I was in heaven. I probably was. Then I pulled back, and smiled at her before jumping out of her car with a happy, smug smile on my face.

"What's with the goofy smile on your face son?" Charlie asked as I walked in the kitchen. I didn't realize I was still smiling. But how could I not when I had just met the one for me.

I shrugged still smiling, "I just had a good day."

Renee smiled, "Your later than you were suppose to be. Where were you?"

"At a friends house." I answered quickly, blushing slightly. I heard Charlie snicker, and Renee chuckle.

"So, how was school?" Renee started after a few seconds of silence.

"Good. I made a few friends, and my teachers are alright. The schools a bit smaller than the one in Phoenix though." I stated, glad that they didn't go on about the previous thing she noted.

"That's good then." Charlie replied smiling whilst setting the table. I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to tell them that I think I had just found the girl wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

But fortunately they didn't bombard me with questions, they just left it at that. But they had knowing smiles on their faces, as if they knew I was crushing on some girl. I decided to ignore it though. We ate dinner in silence. Some families can be really chatty, but we just liked to have some time to think. It was nice.

"Thanks for dinner mum." I said politely as I put my plate in the sink ready to wash up later.

"Your welcome dear." she said finishing hers off.

I smiled, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Don't be too long, I'm next." Charlie told me. I nodded at him and smiled.

Throughout my whole shower, I found myself wishing Bella was in there with me. I know I had only met her today. But I knew straight away when I saw her, she was the one. She was perfect.

But what made me angry was that she gets beaten up a lot. I hope I made the message clear to Mike and Tyler.

After rinsing my hair of shampoo, I got out and dried myself. Then I got in my pyjamas, black cotton jogging bottoms, and a plain white t-shirt. Simple.

I climbed happily in my comfy soft bed. I turned my lamp beside my bed off, and then closed my eye's. I was really tired.

After that fight I had with Tyler, I have been quite tired and sleepy. But it was worth it. I saved Bella from them, and that thought always put a smile on my face.

I wonder if she likes me in that way. She sometimes stutters when I'm around her. She gets nervous when I kiss her. Were they signs that she liked me?

We are not going out yet. But I did kiss her a few times after my wish. I wonder what else I could get her to do for me. I don't want to push her too far, because she might get scared and run away from me.

I have to take things slow with her. But that was easier said than done. At least I can kiss her a few times.

My next mission is to make her fall in love with me. How should I do that?

I could use my charm, and steal a few kisses from her. Hopefully she wont mind and kiss me back. I wonder if she is thinking about me now? Or thinking about our wonderful kiss? It was by far the best kiss I have ever had, and I want more. No, I need more.

After a while I started to doze off to sleep, and have a guess who I dreamed about?

**Hello! thank you for the reviews again, they mean a lot. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I yawned and stretched my arms as I woke up. My dream was wonderful, Bella and I were kissing in a beautiful meadow full of flowers.

Normally I would be reluctant to get up, however the thought of seeing Bella made me excited to get up. She was picking me up today!

I ran down stairs with a smile, then I took out a bowl of cereal for me to start the day. I knew my mum and dad would be up and at work already.

After eating my cereal I put it in the sink ready to be washed up, then I glided upstairs happily.

Today I decided that I would wear: a pair of black denim jeans, and a grey t-shirt, with a dark blue jumper on top. I rolled the sleeves up on my jumper.

I then went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I didn't bother trying to tame my hair, I would lose.

I decided that I would wait for Bella outside. She will be here soon any way. I hoped down stairs and opened the front door.

I was stunned by the sight in front of me. Bella was wearing the clothes I had picked out for her and she was leaning on her car making her look extremely sexy. And she didn't even know it.

"How long have you been waiting out here?" I asked her feeling bad.

Bella shrugged, "Not that long."

patient – check.

I smiled at her and got in the passenger's side of her car, as she got in the driver's seat. She put her seat belt on then put her keys in the ignition.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Bella asked me whilst pulling out of the drive.

I smiled, "Yeah, I did." I thought back to the dream I had about her and me. Amazing – was the only word I could say to describe how I felt about that dream.

"Thank you for wearing the clothes I picked out." I said generally pleased that she did.

She smiled, "Okay. But you still haven't told me why."

"You'll see." I replied using the same thing I said last time.

During the ride to school, I asked her some more questions which she answered honestly too. She looked confused about the fact that I asked her unimportant questions, but they were important to me.

Bella pulled in the parking lot and turned the engine off. I turned to her with a smile.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She looked confused, "Ready for what?"

I chuckled, "You'll see." I said again, I was starting to thing that it was becoming my catch phrase.

Oh well.

We both got out of her car at the same time. I quickly glanced at my car to see if it was still there, it was.

Every one in the parking lot was looking at us. Guy's had their eye's roaming over Bella's body, but some glared daggers at me when I went up to her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

I chuckled, "Do you see now?"

"Why are they all staring?" Bella asked confused. She really didn't see it?

I just chuckled and carried on walking with her. I can't believe that she hasn't noticed that all the guy's were staring at her because she looked sexy and hot.

We finally got away from all the stares as we reached the school doors. The bell was going to ring soon so I didn't have much time with her.

"Can you still walk me to class, I've only been here for a day." I asked hopeful, but I was pretty sure that she was going to say 'yes'.

"Sure. Does it count as one of your wishes?" Bella asked hopeful.

"No. just a favour." I replied smiling happily.

Bella nodded resigned, "Okay."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

The bell rang as if on cue. I smiled and grabbed Bella's hand in mine. She was still surprised at the gesture, but like always she didn't add any thing to it.

I told Bella what I had next, and then we started walking to the class.

"Will you sit with me at lunch?" I asked her.

Bella looked surprised, "I don't think you'll want to be seen with me in the cafeteria." she replied uncertain.

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, I think a lot of people will want to sit with you today." I answered back.

She chuckled, "I doubt that." She shouldn't.

"Is that a 'yes I will sit with you at lunch' or is it a way to say no to my offer nicely?" I asked slightly hurt at the thought of the last one being true.

Bella frowned, "No, I just thought you might not wont to be seen with me that's all."

I smiled, "I want to be seen with you Bella."

She smiled crookedly. It still had the same effect on me, but I think I was getting better at controlling my reaction to her smile, because I only let out a _small_ gasp.

Bella stopped and pointed at a door, "There you go."

I saw a lot of guys still undressing her with their eye's. I wanted to keep them away from Bella, make them think that she was mine. And hopefully she will be one day, and vice versa.

I smiled at her, "Thank you."

Then before she could say anything else, I put both of my hands either side of her face like last time, and I kissed her with all the passion I could muster. She froze for a moment, but then to my joy she kissed me back lovingly. I smiled in the kiss. Success!

I let my tongue slide along her bottom lip. She needed to remember this kiss whilst all the guy's hit on her.

I kissed her passionately for a few more minutes before pulling away. Wow! Was all I could think of. I looked at her face and judging by her expression, she was thinking the same thing. I kissed her forehead then opened the door I needed to go through.

"Bye, I'll see you at lunch." I managed to get out.

"B – bye." Bella stuttered in reply. I smiled smugly and winked at her before going into my class room.

**Sorry, I haven't updated in ages. I have been a bit busy though, I have a lot of stores to carry on writing. hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The hour in the classroom dragged. To my amusement, Guy's that saw the kiss I gave Bella were sending me death glares all lesson. I couldn't help but smile. However, my smile was immediately wiped off when Jessica come over to me when the bell rang.

"Hello Eddie. Do you want to have some fun in my car?" she asked with a wink, in what's suppose to be a seductive tone.

"No thanks." I replied not wanting to know what she wanted to do for _fun_ with me.

"Oh come on Eddie, it will be great!" Jessica exclaimed, bringing the whole class into the conversation.

"No." I said firmly, I was getting really annoyed with her now. Why couldn't she just leave me alone!

"You know you want to have _that_ type of fun with me. Don't play hard to get Eddie." she pouted. I sighed angrily. I only wanted to have _that _type of fun with Bella, no one else.

"The answer is still the same Jessica. Leave me alone!" I shouted at her before storming out of the classroom, leaving behind a very shocked Jessica.

My timing was perfect! As I was storming down the hall way, Bella walked out of her classroom. She had 10 guys surrounding her, and 2 of them had managed to hook arms with hers. She looked very confused, and I could tell she was uncomfortable.

I frowned at the guy's, they were trying to steal her away from me! Though she isn't mine, but still. I walked up to Bella and picked her up away from the guy's.

Bella looked relieved when she saw it was me, which made me smile. I walked away with her in my arms, leaving behind very upset and jealous guy's. When we got to the corner I reluctantly put her down, she felt perfect in my arms.

"Thank you." Bella said relief all over her features.

"Looks like the new style is working, they were all over you." I noted pointing behind us with my thumb.

"I don't get it though." Bella said confusion clear in her voice.

I chuckled, "I know you don't." then I grabbed her hand in mine, where it belongs and I started walking us to the cafeteria.

When we got to the cafeteria, all the guys eye's were on Bella, and all the girls eye's were on me. I smiled smugly and pulled Bella closer to me, causing me to earn death glares from the guy's, and Bella to get death glares from the girls.

I dragged her to the cue to get some food with me. She grabbed a tray, and I put food on it. She was about to grab another tray but I stopped her with my hand. She looked at me confused.

"We can share tray's." I answered her simply. She still looked confused but she nodded her head.

"That will be £3.50 please." The dinner lady stated holding her hand out for the money.

Me and Bella both went in our pockets to get the money.

"What are you doing?" I asked her like she was insane.

This made Bella more confused to say the least, "Um, getting my money out. Why?" she asked with confusion seeping through her voice.

I shook my head, "I'm paying, not you."

"Half it?" Bella asked.

I considered it, That was a good deal. I sighed, "Okay. How much is half of £3.50?" I asked myself, I really should know this off the top of my head.

"£1.75." Bella answered for me beating me there.

"Alright smart ass." I mocked as I got the change out. Bella chuckled and did the same. We both handed the dinner lady the money.

"Thank you." The dinner lady said half heartedly. I smiled at her then grabbed Bella's hand. Then Bella picked up our tray of food with her spare hand.

"Where do you want to sit?" Bella asked scanning the cafeteria.

I pointed to the table in the back corner, it was empty, and that's what I wanted. I couldn't help but think of it as a date as we sat down on a table alone together, _and_ we were sharing food. I smiled at the thought.

"What?" Bella asked curiously when she saw my smile.

I shrugged, "I'm just happy."

Bella nodded and didn't ask anything else. She grabbed a chip and ate it, I tried to concentrate on eating a slice of pizza, but I always felt my eye's every few seconds drift off to Bella's moving lips as she ate her chips.

At one point I found myself wishing that I was a chip going into her mouth._ For god sakes! _I thought to myself, I was jealous of a chip! You defiantly know something is wrong when you are jealous of a chip.

"Nice chip's?" I asked her to distract myself. Bella looked away from the window to look at me.

"As good as you will get them at school." she answered half smiling.

I laughed, "The pizza's alright as well." I lifted my pizza up to show her.

She smiled and nodded, "That's good."

I was about to say something else, but to my displeasure Garrett came over. He was one of the guy's that wanted her as well. I wanted to tell him to 'Fuck off she's mine!' but I had no right to yet, and that thought annoyed me completely.

I wanted Bella to be mine, I wanted to hold her in my arms forever, and kiss her when I want to.

Garrett sat down next to Bella and draped an arm around her chair, making me frown.

"Hey babe." He said to her smiling.

I didn't let him say anything else to her. Before I could even know what I was doing, I stood up and leaned down to Bella, then I crushed my lips against hers possessively. I didn't like to think of Bella like a possession, but I wanted her badly. I wasn't going to let some jock take her away from me!

Bella took a few seconds to react, but when she did I felt like jumping for joy. I'm still grateful that she lets me kiss her. I felt Garret's arm move away from Bella's chair.

I smiled smugly in the kiss. _Take that you son of a bitch! _I yelled at him in my head. I couldn't say it out loud because I was too busy kissing Bella.

I pulled back to see Bella's surprised expression, and Garret's sulky expression. I smiled at him. God, I'm turning evil! I shrugged, oh well, I'll be any thing for Bella.

I felt a lot of eye's on me. Great, I caused a scene. Well what could I expect, I had just kissed the school geek in front of every one in the cafeteria. I cleared my throat and picked up mine and Bella's tray.

"Can we eat somewhere else?" I asked, I tried to not make my voice sound pleading, but I was eager to get away from the prying eye's as soon as possible.

Bella shook her head of thoughts, "Y-yeah, sure."

I smiled gratefully. It's not like we could carry on eating like nothing happened if everyone was watching us throughout the whole of lunch, just because of a kiss.

When we reached the doors to our exit out of the cafeteria I grabbed Bella's hand. I noticed that she looked down at them for a second and smiled. Yes! Good sign! Right? Or maybe she's thinking of it as us being _friends_. I wonder...

"Where do you want to eat?" I heard Bella's voice ask, taking me out of my pondering thoughts.

I shrugged, "How about we eat under the tree?" I suggested pointing to it as we reached outside.

"Sure" Bella answered.

We walked over to the tree together. When we reached there I put our tray of food down on the floor, then I sat down and patted the space next to me for her to sit down. She did as I asked and sat down, and when she did I moved closer to her. I don't think she noticed though. I smiled and put the tray in front of us.

"Did you know that guy Garret?" I asked curiously.

"Not very well. Do you not like him?" She asked confused, but also a bit curious.

I chuckled, "I didn't like him flirting with you." I answered honestly.

Bella gave me a confused look, "That was flirting?"

I chuckled, "Are you blind, he was all over you. Can you not read the sign's he was sending you?" I asked in disbelief.

Bella shook her head and shrugged.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" I blurted.

"Um, sure. Where do you want to go?" she asked looking of into the distance in front of us.

"How about La push?" I suggested.

Bella nodded, "I've been there once." she stated.

"Great! How about you pick me up since I have no idea how to get to your house, well, only if you want to?" I asked hopeful. I didn't want to force her to pick me up.

"No, that's fine. What time though?" she asked.

"7:00?" I asked, I didn't want to make it too early just because I wanted to see her as soon as possible, but I didn't want to wait to long.

She nodded, "Okay. I'll pick you up at 7:00, and were going to La Push?"

"Yep!" I confirmed with a smile. I couldn't help but think of it as a date, even though it wasn't. After that we started eating our food, and drinking our drinks. We talked about random things, and when the bell rang we went our separate ways to class. I can't wait for tonight!

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me a while to update. the next chapter will be here soon! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting down as I drummed my fingers on the table, I waited for Bella to arrive. It was 6:57, so she should be here in 3 minutes, that is if she arrives on time. Which I'm sure she will. I know Bella is organized. She will probably arrive at 7:00 on the dot, and I'm relying on that.

"What are you so impatient about?" Renee asked with an amused expression on her face.

I shrugged, but couldn't help the smile spread across my face. This only made Renee laugh.

I sighed, "A friend is picking me up and were going to La push." I explained.

"Oh, okay. Can I meet your 'friend'?" she asked not believing she was just a friend. I pondered on that thought for a moment.

"Maybe." I answered simply.

Renee just smiled and walked upstairs with a basket of clothes. I sighed again and looked at my watch. 7:00. Bella should be here now! Where is she? Is she going to ditch me?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Bella! Well, I hope that's who it is at the door. I ran through the house to my front door anxiously. There she was, looking stunning. No one could be more beautiful.

"Hello." Bella said placing her hand by the side of her after knocking on the door.

I smiled, relieved she had actually came, "Hey." I greeted. "Are you ready to go to La push?" I asked.

"Of course. My cars just parked over there." She announced.

I smiled again, then I grabbed her hand and towed her towards her car. I guess she was used to it now because her expression remanded the same. I had to let go of her hand to let her get in the driver's seat.

Bella got in and started the car. She had both hands on the steering wheel, but I wanted her hand in mine. So I gently moved one of her hands and took it in my own. Bella glanced at our hands intertwined before looking back to the road.

Suddenly – an evil cunning thought entered my head. I couldn't help the smirk spread across my face. Thankfully, Bella didn't notice because she was still watching the road. Hopefully she wont get to distracted and crash.

I moved her hand under my shorts, and in my pants with a smirk. Bella's hand didn't move, I didn't know whether it was because it was frozen in shock, or the fact that I had it still gripped in my hand.

I looked at Bella's expression to see that it was confused. My smirk grew. I moved her hand so it was covering my whole abdomen. I let out a deep moan of pleasure. It felt _so _good. My thoughts started to trail of to what it would be like to have sex with Bella...

I had to stop myself from thinking too much about that, because I would end up just taking her right here right now. I smiled at that thought.

Fortunately, Bella didn't lose focus on driving. But I was thankful that I wasn't driving because I would have lost focus completely.

All to soon Bella pulled up in a car park near La Push. I sighed, I didn't want her to remove her hand away from me.

"You okay?" Bella asked me concerned.

I nodded, "Yeah, I really am." I replied with true honesty. I couldn't be more happy. Bella changed my world for the better.

Bella smiled crookedly and got out of the car. I had to gain my thoughts back, her crooked smile always left me with my mind all over the place. I scurried out of the car. Bella was right next to me now. I smiled at her.

We both walked down to the beach talking about random things that held no importance.

When we were on the beach I noticed a group of guy's. They were all tanned and muscular, and all they were wearing was shorts. I frowned. What if one of them wanted Bella? They were hardly wearing anything!

I was wearing a clean white t – shirt, and greenish brown shorts. Maybe I should take my shirt off and show my six-pack off to Bella. I debated it for a few seconds before deciding I would do it f they came over.

Bella hadn't even noticed them until one of them ran over to us. He had short black hair with the same colour shorts as me, and no shirt. He smiled at Bella. I gritted my teeth together, already jealous.

"Hey, sexy. My names Jacob." He greeted Bella, completely ignoring me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He wrapped an arm around Bella's waist in a tight grip, smirking down at her.

Before I knew it, all the guy's came running down, dressed in the same stuff, all looking at Bella. One of them even kissed Bella on the cheek. By then I think I was seeing red.

**Hello, next chapter will be longer. Hope you liked this chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review to make me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Splashing around in the sea was quite fun. It would have been much more fun if it wasn't for the guy's trying to kiss Bella all the time. They have all seen her crooked smile and now their all over her. Like a moth to a candle.

I noticed that Jacob guy was kissing her cheek again. But then to _my_ displeasure he crashed his lips on hers. Bella was frozen in shock, and didn't give her chance to respond. I was next to them in a matter of seconds. I pushed Jacob off of her with force and crashed my own lips to Bella's.

I put all my emotions into that kiss, burying them in the kiss. Love, Anger, Jealousy and anxiousness were all emotions I put in the kiss. Bella un froze herself and kissed me back.

If I wasn't so angry then this would have been the perfect kiss. The perfect girl, the perfect scene with all the waves crashing around us. I moved my lips eagerly against hers. I wanted her to know how much I loved her. Because I did love her. I was in love with Bella Cullen.

I wanted her to be mine, I wanted to be hers. I wanted us to be together forever, and one day get married. All of these prays and hopes were swimming inside my head. Just by a simple kiss Bella gave me, also gave me hope. Hope that we could be together, and hope that she could fall in love with me.

If she hadn't already.

Once we had to pull back for breath after about a few minutes, I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

Ruining our romantic moment, well romantic for me I'm not sure whether Bella found it romantic, I heard cat whistling on my right hand side. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I gripped Bella's hand in mine and towed her over to her car.

When we reached her car, I turned around to face her. Bella's face was confused.

I sighed, I was just going to say it. I'm going to be straight forward and say my feelings like a man. I had to tell her one day any way. She had to know how I felt. Taking a deep breath I took a step forward closer to her.

"I don't like guys kissing you Bella." I announced.

Bella looked confused, not knowing where this was going, "Okay..." she trailed of.

I took another deep breath pinning her against her car, seductively. Moving my arms around her waist felt like heaven. Inhaling deeply, I could almost taste her. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to be buried deep inside her, forever.

"Do you think they were good kissers?" I asked curiously.

"Um, I guess." Bella's voice was thick with confusion.

"Am I better kisser than them?" I asked, desperate to here her say I was a better kisser, and that I was the only one she wanted to kiss.

Bella's face got even more confused, if that was possible, "Why?"

I sighed before taking another deep breath, here goes nothing, "I'm in love with you, Bella."

There was a long moment of silence between us. Bella's face was surprised and confused. In my mind I was growing more, and more impatient every second. Why wont she say anything? Does she not love me back? I could understand that, I was no where near good enough for her. But no guy was.

"Please say something?" I pleaded desperate.

"Um, wha – how? I don't understand." Bella said her thoughts, in confusion.

"I. love. You." I repeated, "Do. You. Love. Me?" I said every word separately.

Bella was silent for a moment, "Yes." she answered simply.

I looked at her shocked, "You love me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Bella answered simply again. I sighed in disbelief and relief, before smashing my lips to hers. This was the most passionate kiss I had ever been involved in. The kiss was perfect. I loved Bella, I loved her so much. The one I had been looking for was her, Bella.

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review!**


End file.
